Movie View Gnomeo and Juliet.
A one off video released after Fightingleaf and Husky ended up being surprise attacked by The Master, who zapped the movie Gnomeo and Juliet into Leaf's mind believing it to be terrible forcing Leaf to speak his mind and give him negative energy once again. Transcript. The video begins with white text saying, “Warning! The video you are about to see is lame beyond all reason. As a form of apology, here's a woman stabbing herself in the hand set to unfitting music.” “Enjoy!” we than see the scene from Bee Movie where the woman stabs herself in the hand with a fork with Caramelldancen set in the background several times. New text appears saying, “And now our feature presentation.” We than see Rugburn talking on the phone to Fightingleaf and Husky. Rugburn: I can't find the Lion King 2 anywhere. It's still in the Disney vault, noone has it in stock! I've been running around all over town! Fightingleaf: Ruburn, I need that movie in order to do the rif! How am I suppose to do it without it!? Rugburn: Leaf, your just gonna have to try somethin' else this week, alright? The Master: And here I find you. Rugburn: Leaf? Leaf what's going on over there? The Master: Well I believe it's time for some disciplinary action. The screen fades to black with the sound of Fightingleaf being attacked by The Master. Than slowly fades back showing Leaf and Husky in the back of a car. Husky: Leaf! Leaf come on, speak to me! Fightingleaf: *groan.* Husky: Come on speak to me, are you alright!? Leaf slowly begins to sit up. Husky: Phew! I thought you were never gonna get up. Fightingleaf: Where are we? Husky: Oh. I just found someone's care who's door was unlocked and threw you in here. The Master will never find us in here! Fightingleaf: (questionably looks at Husky.) ...Right. *groan.* Husky... The Master just... zapped a movie into my head. I just saw... Gnomeo and Juliet. Dun dun dun! Music plays. Husky: You saw what!? Fightingleaf: You heard me right Husky. But the thing is... I think The Master's plan backfired. It really wasn't all that bad. Husky: Leaf... are you feeling okay? You just said that Gnomeo and Juliet didn't suck! Fightingleaf: Trust me. I know it's hard to believe but, really, it wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it was going to be. Now, here's the thing, there were some terrible, terrible jokes and puns in it. One of the characters, is a little plastic frog that's designed to spray water out of her mouth. Honestly I don't like her. She's one of those charac- those comic relief characters that just gets annoying, after awhile. And it wasn't just the frog. The rest of the supporting cast, was uh, a little grading at times. One of them, is eh, is a little gnome named Benny, he's Romeo's buddy, but basically his whole purpose in the movie is just to make things worse. Husky: Uh, Leaf? I thought you said there were some good parts in this movie? So far it just sounds like every bit as bad as I expected it. Fightingleaf: One thing I would've praised the movie for is it really, gave me that sense that these creatures are made of stone. Yeah. They really kept their world, you know, a sort of mystical sort of place, that's in your own front yard. Since this is a Romeo and Juliet movie, you have to deal with the idea of, of death. And they keep talking about the fact that these are a fragile people. If they, you know hit a hard surface too hard they're going to shatter. And I thought, “hey that, hypes up the drama a little bit. Hey, why not?” There comes a point where, actually one of the characters does, literally, gets shattered. And I thought, “oh my gosh! This-this movie just threw an actual death into a kids movie.” I'm not saying that they should, you know, kill someone every chance they get, I'm just saying that they shouldn't be scared of it. That, you know, kids can handle that. Sort of thing. And he wasn't a very nice character, he had it coming. It was a kind of, comic death. But, all the same, it kinda hit home with me... until you get to the ending. The, um, ending dance credits which you see him all glued back together so conveniently even though he still keeps coming apart occasionally. But that-that right there just ruined that little bit of drama. Still what I have to praise most about this movie is that uh, there, there's a point in every romantic comedy where the two main characters, the hero and the heroine somehow hate each other for one reason or they just think that they don't love each other anymore, and the audience knows “oh they're gonna get together in the end why're you wasting our time?” But, uh, this one, yes it does happen in this movie, but here's the thing, it's short. It's resolved in less than five minutes. And it's resolved with the help of one of the supporting characters, the pink lawn flamingo. The pink lawn flamingo, who is uh kind of, (begins talking in a stereotypical jamaican accent,) who's is a kinda stereotype that I don't know how to identify with all the way! (begins talking normal again.) He actually uses his own tragic story about how, you know, the hate of two people destroying the love of two other people, his backstory, and uses it to put things into perspective for Rome- for Gnomeo and Juliet. Ugh. That's-that's just terrible. That title, is what made me think it was going to be terrible. Than comes the soundtrack, oh my gosh! This movie loves Elton John! So much Elton John! Every, even the between scores were just renditions of the melody of Saturday Nights Alright, and Crocodile Rock both of which are songs I love by the way. I am a big fan of Elton John. Husky: Leaf? Nothing you have said so far makes me want to see this movie! Fightingleaf: Okay, okay, okay! It's um, really it's not that great of a movie. But it's not going to torture you to watch it either. I mean, if you have anything else to do on a Friday night than see this I recommend you do that instead. But really, this is not the kind of movie I would've reviewed on You're Gonna Regret It. I mean, I was sufficiently entertained. In spite of all the flaws that it had, it also made me believe their story and ended up really caring about the characters. Even though it's a rehashed plot and the title is awful and a lot of the jokes are bad, some of the jokes are good. Then again some of the jokes in Bee Movie were good and the movie was still ultimately terrible. Not so in Gnomeo and Juliet. Ultimately if I were to give it a score out of ten, I would give it a, uh, 5.2. It's just above average. It's not a very good movie, but it's not gonna make you want to eat your brains out. We cut to see Leaf close the car door and begin walking away. Fightingleaf: Really Master? Is that the best you could come up with? You're going to have to do a lot more than that to beat me. We see the two teleport away rolling the credits and the video ends.